Big Sasodei Smutfest!
by RedSand
Summary: Just a big ol' Sasodei smut fest for y'all! Enjoy!


Deidara stormed into his and Sasori's room, plopped down on his bed, and crossed his arms before letting out a loud groan and calling the puppet's name, who had been peacefully working on his puppets beforehand.

"Sasori no danna un, are you gay?" He asked, with a noticeably odd amount of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sasori calmly replied, Deidara letting out another groan before storming out.  
"Well that was odd." He breathed before getting back to work.

Deidara stormed down to the end of the hallway, plopped down into the crappy old red chair that sat there, and angrily went through his thoughts.

"_How could he not want me un?! I'm the hottest guy here! He's gotta be crazy… maybe he's not into blonde's… It doesn't matter, he should still want me un!!"_ He mumbled, the few people in the hallway knowing better than to mess with him. _"Fucking bastard Uchiha un…"_ He thought back to earlier, when he and Itachi had been arguing over who was more attractive…

~~~~A few minutes earlier~~~~

"No way un, anyone in the Akatsuki would much rather have me than you." Deidara gloated after hearing the weasel talking about his own hotness.

"Really? Then why am I dating my partner and you're still single?" He smugly asked, starting to irritate the blond.

"Sasori no danna isn't gay un, I can't be dating him, I thought you were a genius un." Deidara replied, trying to insult the smarter teen but turning out unsuccessful and embarrassed himself.

"Yes, actually, he is." Itachi replied before letting a smirk curve his lips and walking away.

~~~~Back to the present~~~~

"_Stupid short little puppet-fucker, wouldn't know a smokin' hot piece of uke if it sat in his lap and called him daddy!" _Deidara mumbled, somewhere inside hoping that maybe the redhead would pick up on all this. _"Little bastard probably sneaks peaks of me in the shower then turns around and fucks one of his little dolls!!" _At that Deidara got a little burst of inspiration. He got up and strolled into his and Sasori's room, the redhead not noticing him as he walked into the bathroom. He closed the door without locking it and quickly tossed off his cloak before turning the shower on and letting it warm up. He peeled the rest of his clothes of and let them fall wherever before wrapping a towel around his waist and letting down his ponytail.  
"I'm gonna get a shower, ok danna un?" He asked while poking his head out the door. Sasori nodded without looking away from his art, Deidara a little aggravated but deciding to still go ahead with his plan. He undid the towel and tossed it on the sink before stepping into the shower, letting the warm water run over him. He decided to enjoy himself for a moment before putting phase two of his plan into action, and debating whether or not to actually go through with it. Danna wasn't exactly the most tolerant guy when it came to interrupting him, and everyone knew he hated waiting, so keeping him from his work may not be the best idea…  
On the other hand, Deidara was starting to wonder if he was still pretty. The fact his danna hadn't tried anything made him feel like a teenage girl who just had her boyfriend brake up with her. He needed to know he still had it, and if it meant making his danna mad first, well dammit he would do it! He broke from his plans and pulled the shower curtain back, ready to get that redhead interested in him once and for all.

"Danna un!" He called, barely hearing Sasori's annoyed "What?!" in response. "Could you come here for a minute un?"

Sasori stood up from his workbench and approached the bathroom door. What could the brat want? Now, Sasori was a very smart man, and it didn't take him long to answer that question. Not five minutes before Deidara had asked him if he was gay, and now needed him in the shower. He had kept it to himself that he thought Deidara was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth, after all, did the blond want him and return his feelings, or was he just looking for a quickie from the redhead? Or did he honestly just need his help with something? Anyway it went, it didn't seem good to him. But he couldn't help himself, even if he wasn't good with emotions at all he could feel something… Something good.  
He walked in, the blond hadn't locked the door, was this planned? He approached the shower and crossed his arms, trying to keep up his expected annoyed appearance. "What do you want, brat?" He asked, trying to spy on the blond through the curtain.

"Could you help wash my back un? There's a spot I can't reach." Deidara asked, trying to conceal the excitement in his voice. After all, he really liked Sasori! He was so hot, so dominating, so cool, so smart, so artistic, he was perfect! Short sure, but then people would just assume you're the seme! Anybody would be blessed to be with him, and now he was with him naked in the shower!  
Deidara tried to hold back a fangirl squeal as his danna walked into the shower behind him. He turned to face him, eyeing his nude puppet body, slowly going south until… holy shit…

"See something you like brat?" Sasori asked half jokingly, though it was abrupt enough to shake him out of his naughty thoughts and send his eyes back to Sasori's. "Now I believe you said your back?" Deidara slowly nodded and turned around, Sasori grabbing a washcloth and starting to clean the blond. Of course, his mind wasn't exactly on the blonde's back, nor were his eyes. But hey, you're naked with him in the shower, might as well stare at his butt right? And what a nice butt it is…  
He let himself drift a little closer to the bomber, his body nearly pressed up against him. He slowly wrapped his arm around Deidara's stomach and pulled him against him, the blond letting out a quick squeak as Sasori nuzzled into his neck.

"D-danna un…? W-what are you doing…?" He stammered as the puppet's free hand began fondling his butt.

"Nothing you don't want, brat." He calmly replied before he started to kiss his neck. His hand lowered down to his groin and latched onto his half-hard cock, forcing a slight groan from him. "And from the looks of things, you want it a lot."  
Deidara realized it was no use fighting it, and to show the puppet he was ready reached behind him to grab his cock. Sasori let out a sadistic chuckle as the blonde's palm mouth began licking, Sasori starting to stroke the blonde's. Deidara could merely whimper and let his palm mouth do all the work as Sasori stroked and kissed him, the feeling of pure uke bliss coming back to him after a long while. The way Sasori's tongue would roll over the purple marks made from sucking and nibbling the soft flesh of his neck and shoulder, and how his hand somehow felt weird, blissful, but weird. What was he doing? He looked down to notice a faint blue glow coming from his danna's hand, realizing he was getting his chakra strings involved too. Not that he'd complain. No, it felt too damn good. It seemed his palm mouth liked it a tad much too.

"Ow!! Dammit brat, your stupid mouth bit me!" Sasori yelled before jumping back.  
"I-I'm sorry danna… I can't control it… forgive me?" He asked, turning around and hugging onto the puppet. Sasori hugged back, pulling them together and rubbing their erections together, forcing a moan from each of them. They smirked at each other before repeating the action a few times, growing hornier and hornier with each thrust. "Danna, I can't take it anymore, do me un!!!" Deidara blurted out, afterwards feeling a tad embarrassed. After Sasori shook off his wide-eyed shock he put on a sadistic smirk and planted a deep kiss on the blond. After they broke the quick kiss Sasori spun his uke around and lowered his hands to his waist. He gently nudged him to the front of the shower, Deidara throwing his hands in front of him until the met the wall. Sasori reached around and gave the bomber a playful stroke or two before positioning his cock at his entrance. Without giving the blond any warning he slowly sheathed into him, Deidara letting out a long groan.

"You alright Dei?" Sasori purred, Deidara slowly nodding and muttering an un. Did he call him Dei? Was he asking if he was ok? Could this really be the Sasori no danna he'd known all this time? Maybe this was a different danna, a new danna, _his_ new danna.  
Sasori brought his left hand back down and caressed Deidara's cheek with it, his right loosely wrapping around the blonde's stomach. He pulled almost all of the way out, then gently pushed back in, repeating the process until the bomber was a little more stretched out. He thrust in and wiggled his hips around for a second, waiting until he found-

"Gahh!! Danna un!!" Deidara moaned, arching his back as Sasori's grip on him tightened. "Do… Do that again un!"  
Sasori raised his left hand, and quickly and forcefully delivered a hard smack on the blonde's rear.

"Was that an order, uke?" Sasori asked, Deidara blushing and shaking his head. "Didn't think so." Oh well, at least he didn't call him brat, right? Besides, what's a little spank between seme and uke?  
He lightly pushed back into Sasori's thigh, The puppet forcing himself into Deidara as before and striking his prostate again.

"Un!!!" Deidara cried as Sasori continued this motion, soon enough the puppet's thrusting and Deidara's bucking creating a nice rhythm between the two. Deidara was enjoying himself beyond all belief, but Sasori on the other hand…  
Sure, the blonde's soaking wet body and tight, warm hole were nice, but either staring at the wet hair sticking to his neck or the tile wall weren't exactly doing it for him.

'Hmm… No, this just won't do.' He thought to himself before beginning to look down at the blonde's length and sucking on his neck. "Dei…" he whispered, the ex-Iwa nin muttering a quick un. "Play with yourself." He ordered, not missing a single rhythmic thrust.

"W-what un?" He moaned, not really understanding what his seme meant. Granted he'd have to be given a few minutes to answer what art is the way the sheer anal pleasure overwhelmed him.  
Sasori had a hard time understanding how the sexy uke could be so stupid and still defined as an artist, but gave him the benefit of the doubt anyway.

"Your hand mouths, use them to suck yourself, it'll be fun to watch." Sasori replied, inadvertently painting a larger blush on his lover's face. It was slightly embarrassing, sure, but at the same time it was a good idea. He let one hand off of the wall and lowered it to his groin, placing the palm next to his cock and expecting the mouth to figure the rest out on it's own.  
And it did.  
The mouth slowly opened and the tongue slipped out, licking up and down the salty organ before beginning to suck the tip.

'Ahh, that's more like it.' Sasori thought, the lovely sounds of the shower, Deidara's moaning, and the hand mouth's sucking blending into a pretty little song to the redhead. But still, this wasn't exactly doing it for him. He needed to see that blonde's pretty face. After forcing one more thrust into him, he quickly pulled out and spun the blond around, forcing him against the wall.

"Danna?" Deidara whispered, Sasori's response being to plant a deep a deep kiss on him. Their tongues swirled and danced in each other's mouths before Sasori broke the kiss. He took the blond by the waist and rubbed their cocks against each other again, forcing a moan from each of the artists. Deidara grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled their bodies close together before they began thrusting their cocks into each other again, both of them leaning their heads against the other's shoulder.  
Deidara couldn't believe that Sasori, the deadly puppeteer, was letting him have so much control. Not that he'd complain. After all, if you walked in right now you wouldn't be able to tell who was seme, since both of them were thrusting and moaning, but as luck would have it, Sasori would soon change that.  
He grabbed Deidara's leg and hooked it around his waist, giving the blond a seductive smirk telling him exactly what he wanted. The blond wrapped his arms under Sasori's and locked them at his upper back, the puppet's arms lowering and gripping Deidara's butt. The bomber wrapped his other leg around the puppet's waist, the two sharing a quick kiss before Sasori reached down and grabbed the base of his cock. He tilted back a little and pushed his joystick in, once again wiggling about a bit until the pyro shrieked his name. They once again started another perfect rhythm of thrusting and bucking, screaming, moaning, groaning, they came to the same conclusion at the same time:

"S-Sasori no danna un…"

"Dei…"

"**This…! Is…! Art!!!"**

They finished together, Deidara's sticky white strings of hot come exploding all over his and Sasori's stomachs and chests, Sasori letting so much out inside of the bomber he was leaking. They fell to the tile floor together while wrapped up in a deep kiss.

"Danna un… I… I'm…" Deidara stammered as the now lukewarm water washed them clean.

"I love you Dei." Sasori blurted out, shocking Deidara for a second but moments later the blond was wrapped around him in a tight hug. Sasori began hugging back, but soon realized the stone nin had fallen asleep in his arms. "Dumb blond." He whispered before getting up, holding Deidara bridal style. He turned the water off and exited, not bothering to dress them or dry them off. He carried them to bed and laid the blond down before crawling in with him and using his chakra strings to pull the covers over them.

"Love you too danna un…" Deidara mumbled before Sasori kissed him on the forehead and drifted off with him.


End file.
